inner demons
by QuitePosh
Summary: female kig-yar x human male...lemons
1. Getting to know each other

_Give up. Give up while you still can._ Ragnorok layed in silence, not knowing what was going on outside of his body. He felt the sharpening pain every now and then. _Ow._ He layed in silence while the pain kept getting worse and worse by the eternity. _Wake up! Why can't I wake up! Ow! The pain!_ He screamed in his sleep. The doctors are working on him; making him perfect. He woke up tied to a operating table. He screamed in pain as the last test had begun. He began to panic; making the table bend in amazing ways. As he lifted his upper body, the table bent and followed his body, eventually snapping the restraints. He screamed in pain and tore himself from the table and began to run towards the wall. With a loud concrete thud, the wall cracked as he fell on his back; the small wall fragments followed his destination to the white tile floors. The doctors screamed in fear as they called for more restraints and sudations. The door flew open and shot tranquializers at Ragnorok. He hissed in pain as the needle cut through his skin. As soon as the last tranq was in him, he went unconsious immediately. The doctors and the guards look at Ragnorok as he lay still. "he is ready for training". One of the doctors said outloud. "tie him up with the quantum stasis". the guard said.

Masek stood with pride as she saw the massive vessel before her. "what a masterpiece this one is" she said to herself outloud. She walked up to her most proudest work she had ever built. _It took a long time to build but the wait was worth it._ She had spent 15 years building a ship. The best part of the ship was its weaponry. "I can't wait to take it out for a spin" she mumbled to herself. She walked inside and went to the cockpit. She had built it for one person even though it was massive. As she sat down she refluffed her feathers. She checked her beak to make sure there wasn't any left over food hanging from her mouth. _I can finally join the unsc._ It has been years since Jul' M'dama's rebellion had taken place. The humans had over whelmed the rebellion with great ease and accuracy. No matter what the rebellion threw at the humans, they always knew how to over come the barrier. _No. Not barrier. more like removing the entire barrier itself._ Masek had always been facinated by humans and their technology. They were like miniature jharlhenae. _Except humans smelled far more better then the jharlhenae, and looked better._ She thought to herself. The unsc had been accepting foriegn service for the united confederation of human and non-human militia. She was so excited to join because she had never been up close to a human before but had seen them from a distance when they set up a human ambessy on her homeworld Eayn. Masek turned the thrusters on and slowly lifted in the sky and propelled forward to the docking station on a far away asteriod.

Ragnorok docked with the UCHNM station. "this is ship RHS 8" he said to the AI. He got up from his seat and walked to the airlock that was docked to the station. He walked out into the hallway of the station and saw a cluster of kig-yar walking to and fro. They all looked at him with curiousity and walked up to him to sniff him. He pulled his arm away at their touch. "hey! no touching! you can look but thats it ok?" he said to the group. They cocked their heads and then chirped and walked past him. He started walking to the food court when he bumped into something and a bunch of papers went everywhere. He looked around and saw a kig-yar on the ground looking up at him in big eyes. " i'm sorry I didn't see you" he apologized to the kig-yar. He bent over picking up all the papers on the ground and he reached for the last one when the kig-yar snatched the pile he had made and the last paper and ran away toward to the receptionist. He watched it run and then continued walking to the food court. Masek ran to the receptionist and turned in her filled out papers for the regrestration. she then walked to the food court and bought some weird human food called a pretzel. She sat down at an empty table and began eating and thinking about the incident with the human she ran into by accident. _He was tall. and scary._ She hoped that he wasn't going to hunt her down and kill her. just as she was going to take another bite from her pretzel she saw the human again walking toward her. She paused with fear and tried to look away. He noticed her trying to hide and walked up to her and sat down. She looked at him with shame. "please...don't kill me.." she softly chirped to him. He looked at her and said "why would I kill you? I recognized you and decided to eat some food with you since I have no clue where to go or where I am. So I'm using you as a becon so I can be around someone i sort of know". She looked at him. "sorry..I didn't pay attention to where I was going...I didn't mean to run into you" she chirped softly to him with nerviousness. He looked at her in the eyes and saw something he wish he didn't see. He looked down and blushed. She looked at his reaction and observed his body language. " why are you here?" she asked. "I had the choice of either joining the spartans or being a UCHNM militiant" he said. She looked at him " but you look like you are wearing spartan armor now...just without the helmet" She chirped to him. they finished eating after talking for an hour and getting to know each other. Ragnorok looked at his watch. " I need to go ok? it was nice talking to you masek" . He gets up and walks to the receptionist. Masek stares at him intentely. _bye..._ She walks back to her ship and waits for the recruit that will be assigned to her ship.

Ragnorok stares at his paper. _The flock of perserverance? I got assigned to Masek's ship? oh no..._ He reluctantely walked to the airlock and went inside the ship. He saw her sitting in her seat, watching the status of her ship on her monitor. "Hi" he said. She quickly turned around and saw ragnorok standing few steps behind her."w..what are you doing in here Ragnorok?" she chirped nerviously. "I'm assigned to your ship..." he said. She looked at him and mentally sang with happiness. "is that all you brought with you?" she looked at his little backpack that was barely full of belongings. "yes...do you have a room I can put this in?" he asked. "no...i only have...one room..." her feathers puffed up. He walked into her room and seat his things on her bed. He walked back out and sat next to her. "are we ready to go?" he asked her. "yes...it will take a long time to get to the front lines on Helios" she chirped a him softly. As they took off into space, Masek looked at him in the eyes and chirped a happy tune at him. Ragnorok looked at her with a bit of akwardness. She moved her hand to his leg. "wh...what are you doing?" he asked with nervious voice. She looked at him and moved her hands closer to his waist. " I never been this close to a human before...I wanted to see what your muscle mass would feel like..." she admitted shamefully to him. Masek thought ways for her to see more of his body and mentally grinned evilly. "I'm your captain.. and I have the authority to do as I please with you" she said to him. He started to panic. "i'm also supposed to make sure that you are well cared for and healthy...so what I want you to do is remove your clothing so I can inspect you" she chirped at him and started running her hands all the way up his chest and then to his chin and feeling his lips. She gets up. " stand" she says. He stands up and panics. "remove your clothing" she says sternly. He slowly removes his armor and exposes his skin to her eyes. She nods and looks down at his member. She reaches down and lightly touches it. He shivers. she likes his reaction. She begins to rub her hands down the shaft of his member and he gasps. " are my hands too rough?" she asks. He nods his head yes. " well...maybe...i have to wet your member so I can inspect it with better comfort for you" she chirps at him softly. He looks at her with wide eyes. "no please don't...you got a beak...its gunna hurt" he begs. She chirps at him. "I won't bite...not yet at least..." she chirps at him. He looks at her. She moves him to the seat and makes him sit down. She gets on her knees in front of him and puts both of her hands on his thighs. She looks up at him. "do you have a mate on earth?" she asks him. "no...i'm not with anyone..." he says nerviously. She chirps relaxingly. She looks at his member. She opens her beak and licks the head of his member. He squirms. She enjoys his reaction and starts licking more and more. he starts to moan softly. She looks up at him and feels happy at his reaction. She puts his entire member in her mouth and it starts to get hard and bigger. She moves her mouth off of his member and looks at it with shock. She looks up at him. She rubs her hands on his member and he moans loudly and grips the seat. She rubs the head of it roughly and looks at him yelp in pleasure. she rubs rougher and faster and he moans Masek's name loudly and pumps his seed all over her face. She chirps with happiness as she smells his seed and rubs some of it around her body to smell like him. She gets up and sits in his lap and nuzzles her face into his chest. He reacts by wraping his arms around her. She looks up at him. "you paased the inspection" she chirps at him.


	2. update

Hey guys and gals. This is joseph. The reason for me not updating my stories or being active for the last few months is because of my family. From the start of summer my mother had been ignoring my calls so that I can receive my prescriptions. My uncle or father or whatever you want to call him, had called DCF. They came to my uncle's house and talked with me. They asked me where I wanted to live and I told them here. They called my mother and told her she had to get my medicine. She then lied to the agents and told them that I was only at my uncle's for the summer. She came by with her new husband douglas. I brought some of my stuff like clothes and ect. All the time I lived over with my mother had been torture and pain. My mom threatened me. She even laid her hands on me. She was abusing drugs from her doctor and was even beating my step-father. A few months ago she had tried to choke my step-dad and I threw her into the tv stand and the back of her head was bleeding. She opened the door and told my step-dad she was going to take my little brother away. So doug went to my brother's room and stood in front of the door. She pushed him into the door and my little brother saw my step-dad bust down the door with my mom on top of him. I grabbed my mom and lifted her up and threw her outside onto a concrete slab. [we live in a trailer park filled with crack heads and drug dealers] she had landed face down. Her skull had busted open and my step dad called the cops. They came by and arrested my mom after she had went into the house and took a handful of pills and drunk a eagermister. Appearently she had resisted police and they added that to a list of charges. I had thought it was all over but I was completely wrong. She came back two weeks later and got arrested. Then a few weeks after that she came back into the house. A month after she came back she asked to use my phone and said no and she went on a rampage and went into my room and practically stole all my clothes and my devices. As she was carring my xbox 360 I tried to grabbed for it and she threw it against the wall. I called the cops and she told them I had put my hands on her and they arrested me and didn't read my miranda rights. My step-dad had me released and I had went to court a few weeks ago to set up an arreinment to get an actual court date. And last week my mom had punched my step-dad in the eye and split it. He went to the police station and told them what she did. She was arrested and had a third strike on her record. She will be given 10 years at minium. So that is what happened in my life so far its been hard but I never gave up. Things will always get better no matter how hopeless it may seem. If any of you have a situation like mine, just don't like the depression get to you. Try to separate yourself from those that hurt you. What I did to calm myself was take a walk or feed the ducks in the trailer park. It helped me with my depression. Thanks for reading. And have a merry christmas.


End file.
